encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mga Brilyante
These are fictional items and characters that diversify plot of this show. They give the Sang'gres powers and support in times of need. History The history of the four elemental jewels date back to the First Great War with the fall of the Etherian Empire. It extends all the way to the present Encantadian timeline. Rebel Alliance and the First Great War The four brilyante were initially created as a single jewel that the bathaluman Emre bequethed to the leaders of the rebel alliance (Bartimus of Hathoria, Meno of Sapiro, Cassiopea of Lireo and Aegen of Adamya) to aid them in their struggle against the Etherian Empire. After the fall of Etheria, the jewel was entrusted to the most stable nation at the time, Sapiro. Fearful that the jewel's power will corrupt Sapiro, Cassiopeia, the first Queen of Lireo made the fateful decision to split the jewel into its four component elements: water, fire, wind and earth. Each nation was then granted custody of one elemental jewel. Sapiro was given the Brilyante ng Lupa, Hathoria was given the Brilyante ng Apoy, Lireo was given the Brilyante ng Hangin, and Adamya was given the Brilyante ng Tubig. Encantadia Book 1 and the Second Great War King Arvak of Hathoria, resentul of Cassiopeia's decision and deeply concerned by Hathoria's lack of apparent natural resources, launched a campaign of conquest throughout Encantadia, aided by his son and heir Hagorn. They successfully conquered Adamya and acquired the Brilyante ng Tubig, but were stopped cold when the Sapirians came to Adamya's rescue. Though successful in slaying King Armeo and acquiring the Brilyante ng Lupa, King Arvak died at the hands of Prince Raquim, and lost both all three brilyante. To ensure its protection, Sapiro's Prinsipe Raquim granted Lireo and its queen Minea custody and guardianship of all four elemental jewels, assured that the powerful Lirean throne would never let the brilyante fall into Hathorian hands. The brilyante remained safe in Lireo until Sang'gre Pirena stole the Brilyante ng Apoy to aid her in defeating Ynang Reyna during the challenge for the throne. Failing in her attempt and bitter of Minea's imagined favoritism, Pirena fled to Hathoria, carrying with her the Brilyante ng Apoy as bargaining chip with now King Hagorn. To protect the three remaining jewels, Minea entrusted them to her three remaining children, Amihan (Brilyante ng Hangin), Alena (Brilyante ng Tubig) and Danaya (Brilyante ng Lupa). Keepers of the Brilyante When a keeper receives guardianship, she binds her life force to the jewel, and effectively becomes its the personification and vessel. This grants the keeper unlimited access to its power, as well as becomes the master of its Spirit Guides. One of the many abilities granted to a keeper is the ability to bestow blessings to any creature or object they wish. One case of this was when Lira, while still in her mother's womb, was blessed by her aunts Alena and Danaya with the gift of a beast-taming voice and protection against Pirena's powers, respectively. Guardianship of a jewel may be obtained through two ways: free will or death. A jewel must be bequeathed by the keeper of her own free will, or it may be taken from her upon her death. These rules are not set in stone, however, and particularly creative keepers have been known to work their way around them when the need arose. Moments before her death, Pirena commanded the Jewel of Fire to remain with her even in the afterlife, causing all light and warmth to disappear from all of Encantadia. Though the brilyante have changed hands several times over its history, the most important of its keepers were the four daughters of Ynang Reyna Minea: *Pirena - Brilyante ng Apoy *Amihan - Brilyante ng Hangin *Alena - Brilyante ng Tubig *Danaya - Brilyante ng Lupa Category:Encantadia Category:Items